Now In 4D!
Cast (in order of appearance): Space Chicken, Fred the Monkey, Sceb, BDDB, Unamed Character, Mitch Places: Hallway Date: September 29, 2011 Running Time: 2:14 Quotes (Space Chicken is hammering while he's humming a song) Fred: (comes in the screen) Hey SC, I have a question. (SC stops humming, but gets nails to hammer on the boards) Let's say someone put a potato in the microwave and set it for 6 minutes and accidentally pressed the 0 button too many times and then they got distracted and forgot that the potato was in there for an hour and now the kitchen's on fire- (small pause) Hey what are you doing? Space Chicken: Oh, what does it look like I'm doing? Fred: (closeup) Well it kinda looks like you're boarding up the 4th wall to prevent us from talking about nothing but the website and all of those cartoons. (pause, shows Space Chicken and Fred in the screen) Space Chicken: Actually, yes. That's exactly what I'm doing. And I'm rather surprised you particulated it. Fred: (angrily) Oh what the heck? That sucks! Boo! (cuts to Fred and Space Chicken horizontally in the screen) You can't do that! What are we supposed to talk about? Space Chicken: (turns to Fred) Well, I guess we'll just have to come up with some actual plotlines and stories. (pause) Fred: (slightly sad) We're screwed. Sceb: (walks into the screen) Hey SC, I know I said I was gonna do a new mailbag and everything but- Fred: (interrupting) Ah, save it. Apparently we're not allowed to just stand around and jibber about the website anymore. Sceb: (closeup) What? Then, what are we supposed to talk about? Space Chicken: (closeup) Look, I know the website is a big part of what we do. But it doesn't define us. We do have lives outside of maintaining a website. (pause) (Sceb clears his throat) (zooms out to the characters and a window, which is soon broken through by BDDB as he rolls through the ground) Sceb: Ok I didn't see that one coming. BDDB: Space Chicken! Thank goodness. (cuts to BDDB's hand holding something that shows a floating green diamond) (sighs) Look. Mitch and I were undercover at (what's the name of this place) tonight. We were looking for The Legendary King's Eye Diamond which is the largest natural gemstone known to man which was recently stolen from The World's Famous Museum of Natural History in Rome. (sigh) Our cover was blown, I barely made it through escape and Mitch was caught! (cuts to a villan holding a kitty and Mitch's hands tied up with a lazer near them in a lair) Villian: (what he says first?) You know Mr. Mitch I expect you to talk. Or then die. Space Chicken: (happily) This is it guys! This is the moment that proves we do more than just stand around talking about websites. (cuts to Space Chicken, Fred and Sceb in the screen) Let's go! Sceb: Let's do this thing! Fred: Yeah! (a batman-style FredtheMonkey.com logo appears in front of the screen and then disappears) (shows to the characters with not so happy looks on their faces walking past the screen) Space Chicken: Well we can't say we didn't try. Sceb: It's not our fault we couldn't get in without an invitation. Fred: I never really liked that guy anyway. (Text "Season 8 Starts Now! (Now with 100% Less Mitch) appears, then the FredtheMonkey.com sign and text in script saying "Eight Years and Counting!" pushes the other text away from the screen) EVEN MORE: So Long Website Talk! This cartoon marks the beginning of a more plot-focused story arc at FtM.com. Stay tuned! Trivia *This cartoon may also be named as "The 4th Wall". *According to the picture in the cartoon, it's most likely Cloe wears black shoes. Remarks *Although not shown in person, Cloe and Pip were seen in a picture. **In addition, this is similar as these characters were also the last main characters to be created. Goofs *When the characters were walking past the mirror, no reflection was seen in the mirror. Category:Cartoons